BloodClan's Rising
by kcb500
Summary: What if BloodClan had the won the battle in The Darkest Hour? Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing are about to find out...
1. Chapter Zero

**Chapter Zero**

Here I'm just going to give a little description of the book I plan to write. The story will be about Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovepaw traveling back to an alternate universe where BloodClan won the final battle in The Darkest Hour. Please leave a review telling me your opinion/any suggestions you have for this plot. I hope to start this story soon!

**Note: I would also appreciate you guys giving me suggestions for names. Thanks!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

A small gray colored tom sat alone at the edge of a lake. He sat in total silence, he was completely still. The tom's pale, sightless blue eyes stared out across the lake. He couldn't see, but he could sense his surroundings; the waves lapping quietly against the shoreline, the thick forest behind him full of life, the mingled scents of other cats that had come and gone throughout the course of the day, and most importantly the scent of a cat approaching from behind.

The tom spun around abruptly. "What do you want?" He hissed.

The cat that was approaching him stopped. "Calm down Jayfeather I just came down here to check on you."

Jayfeather shook his head. "I may be blind but I can take care of myself, you of all cats should know that Lionblaze."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "You've been gone a long time, your being blind has nothing to do with me checking up on you."

Jayfeather nodded reluctantly. "I know, I'm just not in a very good mood right now, okay?"

Lionblaze frowned. "Why?"

Jayfeather faced the lake again. "Something bad is coming. I can sense it."

Lionblaze sat down next to Jayfeather. "Well whatever it is, we can handle it, right? I mean, we are 'The Three' after all."

"This is bigger than us!" Jayfeather snapped.

Lionblaze was really concerned now. "What could be bigger than us? StarClan prophesied about us!"

Jayfeather's expression was ominous. "I don't know." He admitted. "But whatever it is, it may be the end of us. All of us."

…

Dovewing tossed back and forth in her nest. "No! No!" She cried out.

Next to her Lionblaze woke up and moaned. _It's the middle of the night for StarClan's sake! _He nudged the she-cat gently. "Dovewing! Dovewing wake up!" He whispered sharply.

Slowly, Dovewing's eyes blinked open. "Lionblaze? Oh, thank StarClan it was just a dream…"

Lionblaze looked at Dovewing intently. "Bad dream I'm assuming?"

Dovewing nodded sharply. "Yes, I can't really remember it though, all I know is that it was horrible very, very horrible. I've never experienced anything so…so," she struggled for the proper word to use. "So evil. Just pure evil."

Lionblaze sighed. "First Jayfeather and now you?"

Dovewing sat up straight. "Jayfeather had a bad dream to?"

"Not exactly, come outside so we don't wake anyone else up and I'll explain."

…

"He says it may destroy everyone." Lionblaze finished recapping his conversation earlier with Jayfeather.

Dovewing just sat there with her mouth gaping. Lionblaze noticed her eyes were as wide as the full moon. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he's just being paranoid." He tried to reassure here.

Dovewing shook her head. "No, my dream… It must have been a sign from StarClan!"

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "You're just as bad as Jayfeather." He complained. "Here, follow me to his den so we can get this settled."

…

"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze called out quietly. There was no response. "Hm. He must be out. See if you can find him Dovewing."

Dovewing nodded and cast her senses out into the forest.

"Where is he?" Lionblaze demanded.

"I haven't found him yet." Dovewing snapped. "Be patient!"

Lionblaze sat down trying to calm himself down. _Look at yourself; you've turned into a nervous wreck over something that doesn't even make sense. Calm down._

"I found him!" Dovewing exclaimed. "He's at the Moonpool."

"What in StarClan's name is he doing there in the middle of the night?" Lionblaze muttered.

Dovewing started out of the camp quickly. "Come on!" She called over her shoulder to Lionblaze.

He sighed and followed her.

…

Jayfeather stared fixedly into the Moonpool. "Come on StarClan." He murmured. "Show me something."

"Jayfeather!" Dovewing called from behind Jayfeather.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and turned around. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Dovewing stopped and Lionblaze appeared behind her. "What are _you _doing here?" She retorted.

Jayfeather returned his sightless gaze to the Moonpool. "I'm looking for a sign from StarClan." He replied.

"Oh," was all that Dovewing said. "Well-"

She was cut off suddenly by the sound of swirling water. All three of the cats gasped. The water in the Moonpool had formed into a whirlpool!

"Careful." Lionblaze warned. But that was all he could say before all three cats were suddenly snatched into the whirlpool. The water slowly stopped spinning and returned to its original calm state.

The forest was silent. Unknowing that everything was about to change.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your review! First chapter should be up shortly.**


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Jayfeather? Are you ok?"

Jayfeather responded with a low moan. He opened his eyes and breathed in deeply. Cinderheart was standing over, he could feel the waves of anxiousness emitting from her. He attempted to stand up only to fall over.

"Are you ok?" Cinderheart repeated.

Jayfeather nodded weakly. "I hope so. Where am I?"

"You're on the outskirts of the Island. Scourge is about to start another one of his meetings." Cinderheart rolled her eyes.

Jayfeather couldn't hide his confusion. "Who's Scourge, and why is he holding a meeting?"

Cinderheart chuckled. "Very funny, Scourge is the leader of the clans, duh."

"_What!_" Jayfeather exclaimed.

Cinderheart gave Jayfeather a bewildered look. "Did you hit your head or something?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "No, I can't remember…" The events of the past day came rushing back to him. "Great StarClan!" He cried.

"What's wrong?" Cinderheart demanded.

"I can't explain now." Jayfeather said quickly. "Where are Lionblaze and Dovewing?" He demanded.

Cinderheart shrugged. "How should I know? Maybe they're at the meeting."

_I really doubt it, but I guess it's worth a shot, _Jayfeather thought. "Alright, could you take me to the meeting then?"

"Sure." Cinderheart replied. "Follow me."

…

Cinderheart stepped into the clearing and Jayfeather followed behind her. There were cats spread out all across the clearing talking amongst each other. Most of the cats Jayfeather recognized but there were a handful that he didn't.

"I don't see them anywhere," murmured Cinderheart. "Let's just sit here for now."

Jayfeather sat down next to her with a sense of unease settling over him.

A small black tom sat alone on the large tree in the middle of the clearing. He looked around the fixing his icy-blue eyes on the cats gathered below him. The tom raised one white paw and in a high pitched voice commanded, "Silence."

All of the cats in the clearing immediately quit talking.

Cinderheart leaned over and whispered to Jayfeather, "That's Scourge."

The fear that Jayfeather could feel coming from the cats surrounding him was overpowering.

Scourge smiled. "I'm sure all of you are aware that today is the anniversary of the day my father took control of the clans."

Jayfeather's heart stopped. _Oh no. StarClan please let this just some sort of disturbing nightmare._

"So, I've decided to celebrate today in a special way." Scourge continued. "I'm going to choose one lucky she-cat to be my mate."

There was complete silence in the clearing. No cat dared to oppose Scourge.

"After a lot of thought and careful consideration I came to a decision." Scourge paused dramatically. "Heathertail. You are the luckiest she-cat in all the clans."

A wail erupted somewhere from the large crowd of cats and Heathertail jumped to her feet and raced off attempting to get away from Scourge.

Scourge turned to a black and white striped tom sitting near the base of the tree and snapped something. The tom immediately and pursued after Heathertail. Scourge chuckled out loud. "Playing hard to get I see." He grinned widely. "I love her already."

…

Jayfeather laid down in his nest staring blankly at nothing. He was in the Warriors Den because in this strange world medicine cats did not exist. He listened to rhythmic breathing of the cats around him and tried to slow down the thoughts that were spinning in his head. He had so many questions but wasn't willing to ask them in fear of what might happen if he did. Jayfeather had already made up his mind earlier not to do anything drastic until he found Lionblaze and Dovewing, then they could devise a plan from there.

Jayfeather turned over in his nest and closed his eyes. _Come on StarClan, talk to me._

…

White, that's all there was anywhere. Jayfeather knew he was dreaming. "Hello?" He called.

_Hello Jayfeather._

Jayfeather looked around, bewildered. No one had actually spoken the words, he'd just heard them. "Who are you?" He asked nervously.

_The answer to that question is irrelevant. Don't you think there's something else you should be asking me?_

"Where are Lionblaze and Dovewing? Are they alright?"

The voice hesitated. _I cannot tell you where they are. They are alright, for now. You better hurry Jayfeather._

Jayfeather was suddenly scared. "Are they in trouble?"

_Don't worry about that which you are not in control of, Jayfeather. The stars will guide you. Never forget this…_

**I know it's short, but that's just the way I write! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter :(… So please, tell me what you think! Next chapter should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Lionblaze lay asleep in a nest. Next to him was Dovewing, she too was asleep. Lionblaze turned over and muttered something in his sleep and then was suddenly awake. He looked around and recognized the features of a warrior's den, but this certainly wasn't ThunderClan's warrior's den. Not recognizing where he was Lionblaze started to panic. He franticly searched his surroundings for a familiar landmark that would tell him where he was. His eyes settled on Dovewing and he calmed down a little. He nudged her gently. "Dovewing! Dovewing wake up!"

Dovewing's eyes blinked open. "Why'd you wake me up so early?" She grumbled not completely awake.

"Dovewing something is very wrong!" Lionblaze spoke quietly. He was unable to hide the anxiety in his voice.

Dovewing sat up straight and wiped her bleary eyes. "What the-?" She muttered. "How did we get here?"

"I don't know." Lionblaze said slowly.

Dovewing cocked her head to the side. "There must be a reasonable explanation for this."

"The whirlpool!" Lionblaze exclaimed.

Dovewing nodded. "Yes I remember now, but this doesn't make any sense. Unless StarClan…" She trailed off.

"Maybe StarClan saved us from the whirlpool?" Lionblaze offered weakly.

Dovewing considered the possibility. "Maybe, but before we worry about that I'm going to figure out where we are." She focused and attempted to send her senses out only to find out that she simply couldn't. Dovewing frowned. "Something's wrong, I can't… my power isn't working."

Lionblaze waved her off. "You're probably just tired. Let's go outside." Lionblaze stood up and padded out of the den. Dovewing followed him cautiously.

…

_Jayfeather! Lionblaze and Dovewing need you! _

Jayfeather jolted awake from a deep sleep. None of the other cats in the den were awake. _What_'s _the problem?_

_No time to explain, just hurry before it's too late!_

Jayfeather stood up from his nest groggily. _Where am I supposed to go? _He thought desperately.

_Just go! The stars will guide you…_

_But I'm blind… _Jayfeather thought miserably.

_Give in, let go and the stars will guide you to Lionblaze and Dovewing._

Jayfeather started out of the den. _Don't worry Lionblaze I'm coming!_

…

"Where do you think you're going prisoners?" A gray tom snapped at Lionblaze and Dovewing as they came out of the den.

"Emberfoot? We must be in WindClan's camp!" Lionblaze realized.

Emberfoot's eyes narrowed. "Of course you're in WindClan territory!" He hissed. "What do you expect to happen when you trespass on our territory?"

"What do you mean by trespass?" Dovewing asked.

Emberfoot rolled his eyes. "A WindClan patrol discovered you two outside our camp sleeping. What great spies you are!"

Lionblaze shook his head. "We weren't spying on you! We came over to…to…um…to deliver a message to Onestar!"

Emberfoot couldn't hide his confusion. "I don't know any Onestar, do you mean Onewhisker?"

Now it was Lionblaze's turn to be confused. "Onewhisker? Is he WindClan's leader?"

Emberfoot nodded. "Duh. You said that you have a message for him?"

"Yes." Dovewing lied. "And it's very crucial that we deliver it to him as soon as possible.

Lionblaze stared at Dovewing, bewildered. _What_ are you doing? He mouthed to her. She shrugged.

"I can take you to him after the meeting." Emberfoot said.

"What meeting?" Lionblaze asked.

"Scourge. I think he's come for Heathertail."

…

Jayfeather raced through ThunderClan territory in the direction of WindClan. He wasn't really deciding where to place his feet and yet somehow he was dodging every obstacle in his way. _Amazing. _He thought.

…

"Hello fellow cats of WindClan." Scourge started. "I have decided to pay you a visit so I can collect my mate. Heathertail would you please stand up."

Lionblaze sat at the very edge of the WindClan cats. He scanned the crowd for any sign of Heathertail. Sure enough, the she-cat stood up. Lionblaze's fur bristled. _Who is this strange cat addressing WindClan as if he owns them?_

Scourge smiled. "Yesterday, I realized that you may not be totally enamored with me. So I've decided to let you choose whether or not to be my mate."

Heathertail let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Scourge, I-"

Scourge cut her off. "I am allowing you to make a decision, but the wrong decision might prove to be…" Scourge unsheathed his sharp claws. "Fatal."

Heathertail began to shake uncontrollably. "Um, I choose-"

"No!" Lionblaze screeched. He jumped to his feet. "I don't know who you think you are Scourge, but I will not stand by and let you force Heathertail to be your mate!" He growled ferociously.

"Lionblaze…" Heathertail whimpered.

Scourge chucked to himself. "And how do you propose to stop me? Do you honestly think that you could possibly stand in my way?" He paused slightly. "Choose your next words wisely; they may be your last."

Lionblaze struggled to keep his anger suppressed. He spoke quietly at first. "I…" Then his voice elevated a little. "Will…" He screamed the last words. "Kill you!" With that Lionblaze rushed at Scourge blindly and dove at the smaller cat.

Dovewing jumped to her feet. "Lionblaze!" She cried out. But it was no use. Scourge had been accompanied by a group of his supporters and it seemed as if every cat in the WindClan camp was suddenly engaged in battle. Amidst all the fighting, she spotted Heathertail standing frozen. "Heathertail!" She cried out to the she-cat. Heathertail glanced over in Dovewing's direction and made eye contact with her. "Follow me!" Dovewing called out and sprinted toward the exit of the camp. Heathertail was practically on her heels. When they reached the exit Dovewing looked back at the ongoing battle and desperately searched for Lionblaze. It didn't take her long to find him.

Scourge had Lionblaze pinned down. "You stupid fool!" Scourge spat. "You're pathetic attempt to save Heathertail has done nothing except get you killed." Lionblaze struggled underneath Scourge, desperately trying to get Scourge off of him to no avail. Scourge raised his paw, "You know what? I think after I kill you, I'm going to kill Heathertail too." Scourge raked his claws across Lionblaze's throat. Blood seeped from the wound. Scourge leaped off of Lionblaze.

Dovewing felt like screaming but instead she tore her head away from the scene. She quickly scurried out of the WindClan camp and headed in the direction of the ThunderClan camp with Heathertail right behind her.

…

Jayfeather reached the ThunderClan/WindClan border. He scented the air quickly and realized with a sense of relief that he could smell Dovewing. "Dovewing!" Jayfeather called. He took a few steps forward.

Dovewing slowed down and came to a halt in front of Jayfeather. "Jayfeather! Where have you been?"

"I'll explain later." Jayfeather said quickly. "But first I need to know, why is Heathertail with you and where is Lionblaze?"

Dovewing gulped nervously. "Lionblaze is dead, Jayfeather."

**Suspense! Leave me a review and tell me what you think. **

**P.S. Thanks for all of the positive reviews/adding my story to your fav's. I really appreciate it and it provides me with some much needed motivation. So keep on reviewing! **


	5. AN

**Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks. I've just been really busy with basketball camps and having relatives over. I just wanted to let you all know that I **_**am **_**going to continue writing this story and soon! I should have the next chapter up in the next 1-2 days. Thanks for your patience! **


	6. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Jayfeather laughed. "Very funny, seriously though where is he?"

Dovewing felt like bursting into tears but she forced them back. "I'm being honest Jayfeather, Lionblaze is dead."

Jayfeather opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He crumpled to the ground bellow him. "But how?" He finally managed. "His power should have protected him…"

Dovewing shook her head sadly. "Our powers haven't worked at all since we woke up in this forsaken place."

Jayfeather was bewildered. "Mine worked just fine yesterday. Why didn't yours and Lionblaze's?"

"I don't know," admitted Dovewing. "All I can say is that Lionblaze is dead because of it."

Behind Jayfeather and Dovewing, Heathertail sobbed softly.

…

Dovewing, Jayfeather and Heathertail silently entered the camp.

Dovewing leaned over to Jayfeather and whispered. "Where are we going?"

"To Firestar's den." Jayfeather replied simply.

Dovewing nodded and turned to Heathertail. "Wait outside here." She commanded. "If anyone says anything to you tell that Jayfeather and Dovewing brought you here and that we are talking with Firestar."

Heathertail nodded but didn't say anything.

Dovewing turned and entered into Firestar's den accompanied by Jayfeather.

…

Firestar turned around to the sound of cats entering his den. "What do you want?" He called out wearily.

Dovewing and Jayfeather stepped into view. "We came to speak to you about a very crucial issue." Jayfeather said.

Firestar's eyes darkened. "What issue? If something is wrong it is Scourge's job to deal with it, not mine."

Dovewing frowned. "The issue _is _Scourge, Firestar."

Firestar's eyes widened in shock. "That's blasphemy!" He exclaimed. "Such talk will get you killed, or worse!"

Jayfeather felt as if his heart had stopped. "What do you mean?" He barely managed.

Firestar shook his head in exasperation. "Did you hit your head or something? Scourge is the leader of us all. No cat dares to question his leadership. If they wish to live, that is."

Rage built up in Dovewing's chest. "How can you say that!" Dovewing demanded. "You're the ThunderClan leader! You can't just let him push you around!"

"I can and will let him 'push us around'." Firestar retorted. "I have no other choice. When Scourge and his BloodClan defeated the four Clans we became their slaves."

Dovewing was puzzled. "When did that happen?"

"Many moons ago." Firestar replied. "We went to meet them in battle expecting to have the power of StarClan on our side, but we were wrong. StarClan abandoned us and BloodClan slaughtered many of our warriors. I fought bravely myself until I only had one life left. When I looked around me and saw my fellow Clan mates dying around me I knew I had to stop the bloodshed. So I surrendered and the four Clans have been the Scourge's slaves ever since."

"StarClan abandoned you?" Jayfeather asked quietly.

"Yes. They left us to fight on our own that day and they have been silent ever since!" Firestar spat.

Jayfeather was at a loss for words.

"Why don't we try to fight back now," suggested Dovewing.

Firestar shook his head sadly. "No, that would only lead to more bloodshed."

"But Firestar, as your medicine cat I-" Jayfeather protested.

Firestar cut him off. "Medicine cat? We haven't had medicine cats since before the final battle."

Jayfeather was shocked. "What? Why?"

"I told you," Firestar hissed. "StarClan abandoned us. When Scourge defeated us he ordered that us to never have medicine cats again. We agreed because with StarClan gone, we didn't see the point in having a medicine cat. We all know how to treat our own wounds now."

"But that's ridiculous!" Jayfeather grumbled.

"Silence," snapped Firestar. "I don't want to hear anymore of your silly dreams of defeating BloodClan. Leave me now!"

Jayfeather and Dovewing turned and exited without another word.

…

Outside of Firestar's den, Heathertail sat down next to a black and white tom that had an unusually long tail, chatting excitedly. The tom looked perfectly normal, except for the fact that he was transparent and had stars entangled in his fur.

As Dovewing and Jayfeather exited Firestar's den they spotted Heathertail and the mysterious tom. "What in StarClan's name?" Jayfeather muttered.

The tom spun abruptly toward Jayfeather when he spoke and vanished.

None of the three cats said anything for a while until Dovewing finally spoke up. "What just happened, Heathertail?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"Oh, I was having a conversation with Tallstar." Heathertail replied casually.

Dovewing and Jayfeather exchanged a quick glance. "Who is Tallstar, and why did he vanish into thin air?" Jayfeather demanded.

Heathertail stared down at her paws sheepishly. "Well, you guys know how you were talking about how you two and Lionblaze have powers?"

Dovewing and Jayfeather nodded simultaneously.

"Well…" Heathertail started. "I think I have a power too."

**Sorry about the short chapter guys! The only real point of this chapter was to explain the weirdness of this alternate universe and to reveal that Heathertail was the fourth cat spoken about in the prophecy. I bet you weren't expecting that! Please tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

Jayfeather shook his head in disbelief. "Could you repeat that once more?"

Heathertail nodded and told her story to Jayfeather and Dovewing once more. "It all started when I first entered the secret tunnels with Lionblaze. Whenever I came back from our meetings I would always feel so... energized. One day on my way back to camp, a sudden bright light blocked my vision. I closed my eyes because the light was so painfully bright. When I opened them I saw Tallstar standing in front of me. We chatted for a while and then he suddenly was gone. Ever since that day I've been able to summon him whenever I choose."

"Can you someone him now?" Jayfeather asked.

Heathertail shook her head. "No, after I summon him I need to "recharge". It'll be a while until I can summon him again."

Dovewing nodded. "Whenever you're able to summon Tallstar again, make sure Jayfeather and I are there too. We need to talk to him."

Heathertail looked confused. "Why?"

"He may have the answers to some of our questions." Jayfeather replied.

…

Jayfeather lay awake in the Warriors den, unable to fall asleep. He silently listened to the sound of his Clan mates breathing. _I need to go clear my head, _he thought to himself and got up.

To Jayfeather's left, Dovewing stirred. "Jayfeather what are you-" she mumbled not completely awake.

"I'm going out for a walk." Jayfeather whispered. "I should be back soon."

…

Dovewing blinked her eyes open and yawned. She turned to Jayfeather to ask him a question but his nest was empty. "Jayfeather?"

"What's the matter Dovewing?" Heathertail asked nervously as she sat up.

"Jayfeather went for a walk last night and he hasn't come back yet…" Dovewing trailed.

"I'm sure he's fine." Heathertail reassured her. "Let's go track him down."

Dovewing nodded. "Remind me to kill him when we find him!"

…

Jayfeather jerked awake. _What the-? _He thought in bewilderment. He scented the air and realized he was near the shoreline of the wake. _I must have fallen asleep when I came down here. Dovewing must be worried sick! _Jayfeather jumped to his feet and prepared to return to camp until the sound of two cats approaching made him stop. "Who is it?" He called out.

"Jayfeather! Thank StarClan you're alright!" Dovewing stood next to Jayfeather and nudged him affectionately. "I was so worried about you! I thought maybe BloodClan had captured you!"

"Don't fuss over me like I'm a defenseless kit." Jayfeather grumbled. "I know how to take care of myself thank you very much."

Dovewing nodded. "Of course you can, but why did you not come back to camp last night?"

"I was hoping StarClan would give me some kind of sign but they didn't. I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting." Jayfeather replied.

"Did they give you any kind of sign?" Dovewing asked.

Jayfeather shook his head. "No."

"Well, I can summon Tallstar now if you guys want." Heathertail cut in.

Jayfeather nodded his head vigorously. "Please do! Maybe he will have some answers for us."

Heathertail nodded. "Alright, here I go." She appeared to space out, but it was obvious that she was focusing incredibly hard. Suddenly there was a bright flash and a loud cracking sound and Tallstar was there in front of them.

Dovewing couldn't help but gasp in surprise. "Um….are you Tallstar?" She asked shakily.

Tallstar nodded deeply. "I am." He replied.

"Do you think you could help us?" Dovewing asked.

Tallstar chuckled. "It depends on what kind of help you are looking for."

"We need answers." Jayfeather replied bluntly.

"I may be of assistance to you then." Tallstar said.

"Let me start off by asking a question about Scourge. Why is he so powerful? Why do the Clans fear him so much?"

"Scourge has the power of the Dark Forest in his paws." Tallstar replied grimly.

Jayfeather frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that the cats of the Dark Forest assist Scourge. That is why he is so seemingly invincible." Tallstar replied.

Jayfeather considered this. Now Dovewing asked a question. "Why didn't Lionblaze's or my power work?"

Tallstar shrugged. "I believe that was effects of being transferred into this different universe."

Dovewing was confused. "But why didn't it affect Jayfeather then?"

"Jayfeather's blindness protected him from that."

Jayfeather's hackles began to rise. "That's ridiculous!" He hissed.

Tallstar smiled. "It may be, but sometimes life is ridiculous."

Now it was Heathertail's turn to ask a question. "How do we defeat Scourge if he has the cats of the Dark Forest backing him up?"

"Jayfeather should know the answer to that one." Tallstar replied. "'Three must become four, to battle the darkness that lasts forever.'"

Jayfeather's eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

"How can three become four?" Dovewing demanded. "My power doesn't even work!"

Tallstar smiled. "Dovewing, even without your power you are still a very extraordinary cat. Besides, your power doesn't make you who you are. You do. "

"Well what about Lionblaze?" Dovewing asked. " Three can't become four because he's dead!"

"Dead doesn't mean gone." Tallstar replied.

Jayfeather shook his head. "This is crazy." He muttered.

"That may be true, Jayfeather." Tallstar admitted. "But if you trust in StarClan, all things will become clear." And with that Tallstar was gone.

**Sorry this chapter took me so long guys! I had a very serious case of writer's block and was unable to write until just now. Hope you like it!**

**Remember to Review after you're done reading!**


	8. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

"Firestar! I need to talk with you _now_!" Jayfeather called into the entrance of Firestar's den. He listened carefully and heard the clan leader arise from his bedding. "Come in," Firestar commanded. Jayfeather complied.

Firestar frowned when he saw Jayfeather enter the den. "Hello Jayfeather," he mewed cautiously. "What do you want to talk to me about? Please tell me it's not more nonsense about BloodClan."

Jayfeather tipped his head to the side. "Well, it kind of has to do with that…"

"I told you I didn't want to hear any more of your foolish ramblings!" Firestar hissed.

Jayfeather nodded. "I understand Firestar, but I have received a message from StarClan about BloodClan!"

"Sure you did." Firestar snorted.

"Honestly Firestar!" Jayfeather mewed urgently. "Heathertail summoned Tallstar to appear and he spoke to us."

Firestar looked confused. "Heathertail? What's she doing here?" He asked bewilderedly.

Now it was Jayfeather's turn to be confused. "You didn't know that Heathertail was staying here?" He paused, confused by how the Clan leader could be ignorant of Heathertail's absence. _Firestar's the Clan leader for StarClan's sake! He doesn't even know what's going on inside his own clan… _Jayfeather continued. "Never mind that. The important thing is that we spoke with Tallstar and he told us that we could defeat BloodClan. All we have to do is trust in StarClan."

Firestar laughed. "You have mousedung for brains if you believe that nonsense."

Jayfeather gaped in surprise. "But…How could you say that?"

"Tallstar is a dead, powerless cat." Firestar growled. "Now, leave me and never speak about StarClan or about defeating BloodClan ever again!"

"But Firestar…" Jayfeather protested.

"I said enough!" Firestar hissed and unsheathed his claws.

Jayfeather shook his head sadly. "You're just a shell of what you used to be."

Firestar reared up on his hind legs and came crashing down on Jayfeather. He easily pinned the smaller tom down. "You, Dovewing and Heathertail are to leave ThunderClan territory immediately." He spat in Jayfeather's face. "You are a threat to my clan, and I will not allow it!" Firestar sheathed his claws and got off of Jayfeather. "If ThunderClan cats ever find you on our territory again, you will be executed. You all are exiled from ThunderClan!"

…

Jayfeather looked around at his surroundings. There actually wasn't much to look at, just a lot of open moorland. "We should set up camp here for the night." He announced to Dovewing and Heathertail.

Dovewing looked around nervously. "You're sure it's safe to be out here in the open on WindClan territory?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "They don't seem to patrol their borders and I don't see any prey near here so I think it's safe to assume that we will be alright here."

Dovewing nodded reluctantly. "I suppose."

Heathertail looked up at the sky. "The moon is pretty high in the sky." She observed. "I'm going to get some sleep now."

Dovewing nodded. "Good idea. I think I will too."

Jayfeather settled down next to the two she cats. "Sweet dreams." He murmured.

…

Unfortunately for Jayfeather, his dreams were not sweet. All through the night he saw images of Scourge, and other BloodClan cats. He also saw Firestar attacking him and ripping him to shreds. Lastly, he saw Lionblaze being killed by Scourge. Jayfeather jerked awake screaming.

Dovewing jumped up next to Jayfeather suddenly. "Jayfeather!" She exclaimed. "You practically gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry. I saw some very unpleasant dreams." Jayfeather apologized.

Next to him, Heathertail stirred. "What's the matter?" She asked groggily.

"Nothing." Dovewing replied. "Jayfeather had a nightmare, that's all."

Heathertail sat up and rubbed at her eyes with her paws. "Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

Jayfeather shook his head vigorously. "No thanks."

"Stubborn toms." Dovewing rolled her eyes.

Jayfeather swiped at Dovewing playfully. "I'd rather be a stubborn tom then what you are!" He hissed jokingly.

Heathertail stood up. "Alright you two knock it off." She mewed jokingly.

Jayfeather also stood up. "Alright, enough screwing around, we have a very big day ahead of us."

"Oh really?" Dovewing responded.

"Yes." Jayfeather nodded. "We're going to get other cats to help us defeat BloodClan."

Heathertail looked at Jayfeather doubtfully. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Jayfeather smiled. "We're going to pay a visit to RiverClan."

**Sorry about the delayed update! More writer's block… I also realize this chapter is very short; even for me, but I felt that was an appropriate spot to end the chapter.**

**P.S.: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

"You honestly believe that Scourge can be defeated?" Leopardfur asked.

Jayfeather replied, "I have complete faith in StarClan."

Leopardfur considered this. "And you have come here to ask RiverClan to assist you in defeating Scourge."  
>Jayfeather nodded. "Eventually all the Clans will come together, but we need RiverClan to step forward first."<p>

"Why should RiverClan be the first to step up? Why not ThunderClan?" Leopardfur demanded.

"ThunderClan needs a little..." Jayfeather paused to think. "Motivation."

"What exactly is it that you want from RiverClan?" Leopardfur asked.

This time Dovewing answered. "RiverClan needs to break free from BloodClan's reign. We want RiverClan to become a Clan again."

Leopardfur looked bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"We want RiverClan to become a Clan." Jayfeather repeated. "A Clan defends its borders from any foreign cats. A Clan trains it warriors to be strong and to be ready for battle. A Clan doesn't allow Scourge to push it around."

Leopardfur smiled slightly. "I think that that's a very good idea."

Jayfeather purred happily. "Thank you very much Leopardfur. I do have something else to ask of you though."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we stay in your camp? To help with RiverClan's rebuilding." Jayfeather asked meekly.

Leopardfur nodded hastily. "Of course you can."

Jayfeather dipped his head. "Thank you."

Leopardfur shook her head. "No, thank _you _Jayfeather. RiverClan will soon be a true Clan once again."

…

_**One Moon Later**_

"The three of you have been doing very well." Tallstar purred.

Jayfeather, Dovewing and Heathertail dipped their heads in respect. "The past moon has been incredible." Dovewing purred. "RiverClan has improved so much! The other day one of our patrols ran into a group of BloodClan cats and they actually managed to scare them off. We have already started disusing possible battle strategies with Leopardfur. Of course we don't have the other Clans to help back us, but we believe if we started a battle with BloodClan that the other Clans would soon join in on our side. We think that it may be possible to defeat BloodClan within the next moon."

Tallstar nodded deeply. "You must be careful though. BloodClan should not be taken lightly."

Dovewing nodded. "We won't. I still think we are very close to being able to defeat BloodClan. If I were Scourge I would be very scared."

Tallstar shook his head. "That is one of Scourge's greatest strengths. Scourge fears nothing."

…

"Jayfeather!" Leopardfur snapped.

Jayfeather woke up from his deep sleep. "What?" He muttered.

"You've slept half the day away!" Leopardfur snorted. "Do everyone a favor and make yourself useful."

Jayfeather stood up and stretched his legs out. "What would you like me to do?"

"Why don't you go hunting?" She suggested.

Jayfeather glared at her. "You do realize I'm blind right?"

Leopardfur motioned to the sleeping forms of Dovewing and Heathertail. "Then have those two go hunting. You may as well go with them so long as you stay out of their way."

"Yes Leopardfur." Jayfeather replied through gritted teeth.

…

"Gotcha!" Heathertail exclaimed and thrust her mouse into the air victoriously.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Way to go, you actually caught something." He mewed sarcastically.

Heathertail began to respond with a witty comeback but she was interrupted.

Jayfeather hushed her. "What was that sound?" He demanded.

Heathertail shrugged.

Jayfeather cocked his head and listened carefully. "There it is again!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

"That sounded like someone crying out." Heathertail whispered.

Dovewing shook her head. "That wasn't just one cat…"

"The camp!" Jayfeather practically screamed.

All three cats turned at once and pelted back in the direction of the RiverClan camp.

…

"Oh StarClan no…" Dovewing whispered. The scene that lay before her was something completely inconceivable and yet… there it was. The RiverClan camp was enveloped in blood. Blood and bodies. The bodies scattered around the camp were heavily mutilated and barely recognizable.

Jayfeather didn't need to have his sight to understand the scene before him. He could smell the blood and hear the caterwauling of the wounded and dying.

Heathertail scanned the camp for anything that might suggest what had happened. There was nothing though. All she could see was wounded RiverClan cats begging StarClan to take end their lives, to end their suffering. Heathertail squeezed her eyes shut. The scene was simply too much for her to bear.

In the center of the camp Leopardfur sat over the body of another cat. She appeared to be mourning. When she heard Dovewing she whipped her head around. Leopardfur made eye contact with Dovewing and her eyes filled with rage. The she-cat was immediately on her feet and she rushed over to the three new comers.

"Leopardfur…what happened?" Dovewing asked quietly.

"Scourge." Leopardfur spat. "Scourge happened."

"I am so sorry." Jayfeather whispered.

"No!" Leopardfur yowled. "You are not sorry! This was your entire fault!"

"Leopardfur-" Jayfeather started.

Leopardfur cut him off. "Do you have any idea what you caused?" Jayfeather could feel the grief in her voice. "Scourge came here with a group of his thugs and attacked us! We tried to fight him off but it was useless. As if it wasn't enough to lose many of our warriors, Scourge felt that he had to make an example. So he killed the cats that couldn't defend themselves. The sick, the elderly and even our kits and we just had to sit there and watch."

Dovewing felt a tear roll down her cheek. "How could he be such a monster?"

Leopardfur turned on Dovewing. "Now do you see what you are up against? You came to me with the foolish idea of attempting to resist Scourge and what happened? He crushed us and then killed all of the defenseless cats to make a point. Well I have received that point clearly!"

Jayfeather didn't know how to respond.

"You disgust me!" Leopardfur spat in Jayfeather's face. "I hope that this will haunt you for as long as you live. RiverClan has been massacred and it's all on your shoulders!"

Heathertail started to protest but Leopardfur cut her off with an angry hiss. "If I ever see any of you again I will…" She didn't finish her threat but Jayfeather understood what she meant.

Jayfeather turned and ran.

…

Jayfeather stopped to catch his breath. He didn't recognize where he was but that didn't matter. He just wanted to be away.

"Are you alright Jayfeather?" A voice behind Jayfeather asked tentatively.

Jayfeather wheeled around. "No! How could I possibly be alright?" He yowled.

Dovewing cringed. "I-I'm sorry Jayfeather."

Jayfeather shook his head. "Scourge won." He said simply.

** Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

Jayfeather paced back and forth angrily. "Leopardfur was right." He spat angrily. "It was a foolish idea. What was I thinking? BloodClan _is _invincible."

"You don't really believe that, Jayfeather." A voice said behind him.

Jayfeather scented the air. "Tallstar?"

"Yes, that is my name." Tallstar replied.

Dovewing looked confused. "How did you get here?"

Tallstar flicked his tail in Heathertail's direction. "Why don't you ask her?"

Heathertail looked away sheepishly. "I figured that it was a good time to summon him…"

Tallstar nodded. "You were very right in summoning me." He assured her. "I think that Jayfeather and I need to have a word."

"You bet we do." Jayfeather growled.

Tallstar ignored his comment. "Could you two please leave us to chat?"

Dovewing and Heathertail did as he asked.

Tallstar turned to Jayfeather. "Now we can talk."

Jayfeather shook his head. "You lied to me."

"Really?" Was all that Tallstar said.

"You told me that all I had to do was trust in StarClan and we would be able to defeat BloodClan. I did that but BloodClan nearly wiped out RiverClan."

"Yes and the time for BloodClan's defeat has not come yet." Tallstar replied.

Jayfeather didn't respond.

Tallstar continued. "I never told you that it was going to be easy. I told you that if you trusted in StarClan everything would turn out all right and that still stands!" He paused and then started again with more passion. "Jayfeather you didn't choose to be put in this situation; I understand that, but that doesn't matter. You _are _stuck in this situation and only you can get yourself out of it. Of course I will help you, but you ultimately decide your fate. I can't promise that what lies ahead will be easy; Scourge will be trying to stop you all the way, but if you have faith in StarClan you will be the victor. Can you promise me that you will have faith in StarClan?"

Jayfeather considered what Tallstar had just said.

"If you turn me down, the other Clans will suffer the same fate as RiverClan."

Jayfeather nodded his head slowly. "I will have faith then."

Tallstar smiled. "That is a very wise decision. But I must warn you, Scourge will do everything in his power to break you. _Everything."_

An image of Lionblaze burned in Jayfeather's mind. "I will not break."

…

"What did Tallstar say to you?" Dovewing asked Jayfeather.

"He spoke to me about BloodClan." Jayfeather answered.

Heathertail's fur bristled. "What did he say?"

"He told me that we are going to defeat them."

Dovewing's eyes widened. "Really?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Yes, really."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "I have no idea."

Dovewing rolled her eyes. "That's reassuring."

"We need to confront Scourge in front of the Clans."

"How are we going to do that?" Dovewing asked.

"Once again, I have no idea."

"I have an idea." Heathertail piped in.

Both Dovewing and Jayfeather turned to face her. "What?" They demanded.

"Every full moon Scourge has all the Clans meet with him at the island so he can speak with them about any concerning issues he has." Heathertail explained.

Dovewing and Heathertail looked up at the sky and the full moon shined down on them brightly.

"Well?" Jayfeather demanded. "Is it almost the full moon?"

"It _is _the full moon." Dovewing answered.

"Good." Jayfeather purred. "Do you think we could reach the island before this meeting of Scourge's was over?"

"Yes." Heathertail said excitedly.

Jayfeather smiled. "What are we doing sitting around here then?"

**Good? Bad? Leave me a review and tell me!**


	11. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

Scourge sat on a low hanging branch the large tree in the middle of the island. Below him cats murmured to each other wondering what he would have to say at this meeting. Scourge raised one paw and all the cats in the clearing immediately were silent. Scourge cleared his throat. "To start off our meeting tonight I would like to point out an important event that happened recently." He paused dramatically. "As many of you already know, RiverClan attempted to rebel against BloodClan. I was kind enough to not completely destroy them."

Leopardfur's fur bristled but she held her tongue.

Scourge continued, "Are any of still interested in rebelling? Please tell me now so I don't have to bother killing you later."

Cats in the clearing looked around at each other but no cat dare say anything.

"Good." Scourge purred. "Now onto the next matter of business-"

A sudden cry interrupted Scourge. "I still rebel against you, Scourge!"

Scourge's eyes filled with rage. "Who dares to challenge me?" He spat.

Jayfeather stepped forward so Scourge could see him clearly. "That would be."

"Hawk, kill him." Scourge commanded.

A muscular dark grey tom leaped to his feet. "With pleasure, Scourge."

Jayfeather started to reconsider what he was doing. _What if the plan doesn't work? _He thought. _What if Heathertail messes up or if Hawk gets to me first… _Jayfeather knew what the result would look like and it most certainly wouldn't be pretty. He sat in complete silence waiting for Hawk.

"I'm going to rip you're throat out." Hawk growled.

The large tom was almost in striking range now. "Now!" Jayfeather screeched.

There was a loud noise and a sudden bright light. Cats cried out in confusion.

_Yes! It worked. _Jayfeather let out a sigh of relief. In front of him stood none other than Tallstar. The older tom scanned the clearing with a confident look in his eyes.

"Oh my StarClan…" A cat muttered.

"Correct! I've come here to reassure all of you that you are most certainly not alone. And that you _can _rebel from Scourge. Only if all four clans work together though."

Scourge rolled his eyes. "All the cats here know that you speak nonsense. BloodClan defeated the Clans once and we could easily do it again."

Blackfoot stood up from amongst the cats. "ShadowClan will fight." He said his eyes gleaming with determination.

Onewhisker stood up next to him. "As will WindClan." He declared.

Leopardfur stood up reluctantly. "If the other Clans will fight RiverClan will as well."

All eyes were on Firestar now. The flame colored tom shifted uncomfortably. He shifted his gaze from Tallstar to Scourge and his eyes filled with rage. "I am done sitting around doing nothing." He said in a low voice. "ThunderClan will fight."

…

"You are all fools!" Scourge growled. "And now you will die."

"I'd rather die than live another day under your rule." Firestar returned evenly.

Scourge looked around at the cats in the clearing and recognized that the BloodClan cats were vastly outnumbered. "Return to camp now." He ordered.

At Scourge's command the BloodClan cats slowly started to back away hissing threats as they retreated. Scourge waited until all of his warriors had left and then started to follow them. Right before he vanished from the clearing he left on final comment. "You may have force us to retreat now, but this will never happen again. The next time we meet I will destroy all of you."

"I'm looking forward to it." Firestar retorted.

**I realize it's short. I feel lazy right now though :P Hopefully my next chapter has a little more length.**

**P.S.: My last chapter didn't get a single review :(. So please leave one for this chapter! Even if it's negative.**


	12. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

Dovewing looked around in awe. Cats from all four of the Clans moved around in the ThunderClan camp. Some basked in the sun, others shared tongues quietly and some slept peacefully. The thing that shocked Dovewing the most was how the four Clans could act so friendly with each other. _It's as if we were never enemies… _

The past moon had a brought a lot of change. After Scourge's meeting the Clan leaders had decided that it would be safest if the four Clans moved into one camp. After a brief argument they decided that ThunderClan was the most suitable place. Of course, the ThunderClan camp wasn't nearly big enough to house four Clans at once so temporary dens had been set up outside. Dovewing was thankful that she was able to stay in the warriors den.

"Dovewing," A cat's call distracted Dovewing's thoughts. She turned to see Sandstorm approaching her.

"Firestar would like to have a word with you and Jayfeather." Sandstorm mewed.

Dovewing's eyes widened.

"You're not in trouble." Sandstorm assured her.

Dovewing nodded reluctantly. "I don't know where Jayfeather is though."

Sandstorm shrugged. "I'll find him. Why don't you go see what Firestar wants?"

"Okay." Dovewing replied.

…

"Why isn't Jayfeather with you?" Firestar frowned.

"Sandstorm went to go find him; I wasn't sure where he was." Dovewing mewed apologetically.

"That's alright. Whatever he misses you can fill him in on later." Firestar mewed.

Jayfeather shouldered his way into Firestar's den. "You wanted to speak with me, Firestar?"

Firestar dipped his head to Jayfeather. "You're here good. I need to speak with you and Dovewing about BloodClan."

Jayfeather's eyes narrowed. "What about BloodClan?"

Firestar flicked his tail. "I'm going to tell you about what they did to us in the old forest." He explained. "I just recently realized that you two didn't know much about BloodClan and I figured that it might help you two to know a bit more about them."

Jayfeather nodded slowly. "Alright then, tell us about the final battle."

…

Firestar gazed out at the cats gathered before him. To his left were the WindClan cats, to his right were the ThunderClan cats, behind him sat the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats. It seemed almost impossible to Firestar that nearly all of the cats from the four Clans could fit into the clearing at Fourtrees at one time but there they all were. And Firestar was standing on the Great Rock about to lead them into a battle against BloodClan. It was a battle that they most assuredly would not win. _If you think that way you've already lost. _Firestar scolded himself. He searched the faces before him once again and tried to shake off the growing feeling of anxiety that threatened to overcome him. _Why am I the one leading the Clans into battle? _He wondered for the millionth time.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm's sudden call interrupted Firestar's thoughts. He turned towards her direction. The she-cat sprang up next to him. "A lot of cats out there are starting to have second thoughts about entering this battle." She reported.

Firestar's eyes widened. "That's not good." He muttered. "What about you? Do you still think it's a good idea to fight BloodClan?"

Sandstorm lashed her tail out. "Of course, I would rather die a warrior's death than live the life of a coward." She hissed.

_Brave words_, Firestar observed. "Then what do you think I should do?"

Sandstorm shrugged. "Perhaps you should give them a speech."

Firstar blinked. "I've never given a speech before."

"Well it seems like it's time for you to give your first." Sandstorm mewed.

"What should I say?" Firestar asked.

"That's up to you." Sandstorm replied. "You better make it good though!" She purred.

Firestar nodded slowly. "Alright then, I guess I'll get started."

"There's one last thing I need to tell you, Firestar." Sandstorm meowed.

"What's that?" Firestar asked.

"I love you." Sandstorm murmured softly.

Firestar stared into her deep emerald eyes. "I love you too."

…

"Cats of all Clans!" Firestar yowled. "Give me your attention; I must speak with you all before we fight BloodClan."

"What does he want?" Some cat muttered crossly in the back.

He cleared his throat to start but then was suddenly choked with fear. _I can't do this! _The bleak thought screamed through his mind. He searched the crowd frantically until he made eye contact with Sandstorm. She dipped her head reassuringly to him. _You can do this! _Firestar heard her say.

"Today we will all rise to fight a great evil that threatens to consume the forest." Firestar started his speech strongly. "We have been given the chance to either stand our ground and fight or turn tail and run. If you are standing before me today, that means that you have decided to fight." He paused. "You are all _true _warriors."

Cries of agreement broke out across the clearing. Firestar noted that Sandstorm was one of the loudest cats. He waited for the noise to die down and then continued, his eyes blazing. "Scourge thinks that he can just come into our territory and take it from us but he is _far_ from right." He growled. "Our four Clans were established long ago and have faced many troubles since then and still remain today. We will _still _remain tomorrow. I can tell that some of you may doubt this but that is because you've forgotten _why _the four Clans still exist." He lifted his head to Silverpelt. "The fifth Clan; StarClan."

"He's right." A cat called out from amidst the WindClan cats. "StarClan are the whole reason behind our existence. Without them we'd be nothing."

"Exactly!" Firestar mewed. "StarClan have watched over us for countless moons, and they are watching over us even now. It is because of StarClan that we must fight."

"Why?" Some cat challenged. "What if it is StarClan's will for the Clans to avoid destruction and find a new territory?"

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "We must stay and fight because of the Warrior Code that our Clans established. The Warrior Code proclaims honor. What honor is there in fleeing? It _is _StarClan's will for us to fight!"

"But BloodClan will destroy us!" A voice wailed.

"This battle is ours!" Firestar proclaimed. "BloodClan may have more numbers but we have StarClan on our side! No evil can ever compare with StarClan they will always shine brightly, guiding and protecting us." He noticed cats in the clearing nodding their heads. The speech was working! "Another advantage we have is our diversity."

A couple of cats looked up at Firestar, confused.

"The cats of RiverClan are clever and as slippery as the fish that they catch in the river, ShadowClan are fierce and strong, WindClan cats are graceful and quick and ThunderClan warriors are strong and courageous. If we combine our strengths we are unbeatable. This is how we will beat BloodClan. _Together."_

"Our strengths make up for our weaknesses." Some cat muttered.

"Yes." Firestar acknowledged the cat. "If we can fight together with StarClan on our side we _will _defeat BloodClan."

Caterwauls and cries of triumph erupted around the clearing.

_This is unreal. _"Are you listening to me warriors? I said that we _will defeat _BloodClan!"

The cries grew even louder but it wasn't enough for Firestar. He needed every cat to cry out as loudly as they could. "I ask you again, warriors. _Are you listening!"_

"_Yes_!" All cats responded simultaneously and the whole forest seemed to shake with the power of the single word.

When the cats quieted Firestar felt adrenaline pulsing through his body. "Then we will fight together to defeat BloodClan. We will unite as one Clan. LionClan!"

…

"Was that good enough, Sandstorm?" Firestar inquired in a teasing tone.

"That was amazing." Sandstorm purred. "Do you really believe that?"

"What?" Firestar asked.

"Everything that you said in your speech. Do you really believe that we'll defeat BloodClan?" Sandstorm pressed.  
>Firestar nodded. "I <em>know <em>that we will defeat BloodClan."

"Every other cat certainly believes that." Sandstorm mewed.

Firestar nodded and then he suddenly blurted out, "I'm really glad that you're here with me."

Sandstorm smiled. "I wouldn't miss out on this for anything." She replied.

Firestar thought of the coming battle and the realization that Sandstorm might die jolted through him like lightning. "You'll be careful during the battle, won't you?"

Sensing the sudden change in Firestar's tone Sandstorm replied, "Of course I will, silly furball." She pressed her nose to Firestar's flank affectionately. "I'm not a little kit you know."

"I just don't know what I'd do without you…" Firestar trailed off.

"You won't have to find out." Sandstorm promised. "I'll be fine."

Firestar nodded though he didn't feel very assured. He changed the subject. "When do you think Scourge will finally arrive?"

Sandstorm peered up at the sky. "It's almost sunhigh." She observed. "He could arrive at any time."

As if in reply to Sandstorm, the sudden stench of rotten crowfood and blood suddenly wavered over Fourtrees. "They're almost here." Firestar muttered. Then in a louder voice he called, "To me, LionClan!"

All of the cats in the clearing filled in behind Firestar obediently. He fixed his gaze on the other side of the clearing and searched for any traces of BloodClan cats. Firestar noticed a cat entering the clearing, followed by another and another until Scourge himself appeared in front of the BloodClan cats. Firestar shivered when he spotted the black cat, remembering how he had violently killed Tigerstar the other day. Scourge silently started to make his way to the Great Rock. Firestar signaled for his warriors to stay and he went down to meet with Scourge.

…

"Hello Firestar." Scourge's greeted him with an icy mew.

Firestar dipped his head. "Scourge."

"Have you made your decision?" Scourge demanded.

Firestar didn't answer his question directly, "We were hoping we could reach an agreement with you."

Scourge's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Firestar prayed to StarClan that Scourge couldn't sense his fear. "We want to stay in the forest so-"

Scourge cut him off. "No. BloodClan is going to move into the forest. Life is too hard in Twoleg Place, prey is too scarce."

Firestar continued. "I was going to say that we would be willing to share some of our prey with BloodClan." _Just until we have enough numbers to deal with you that is. _He thought silently.

Scourge shook his head. "There isn't enough prey to support your Clans and BloodClan."

Firestar started to become desperate. "Isn't there any agreement that we could come to that would allow us to stay in the forest…"

"BloodClan is moving into the forest." Scourge repeated with a more menacing tone.

"Please Scourge; I'm just trying to avoid an unnecessary battle here." Firestar tried to reason with him.

Scourge's ear flicked. "There doesn't have to be a battle. I gave you the chance to leave."

Firestar frowned. "Is it really worth it? Your cats are going to die in this battle for what? A little more room to stretch their legs?"

Scourge's fur bristled now. "We _will _have the forest. Battle or no battle."

Firestar shook his head sadly. "If we must fight, we will fight. StarClan will lead us to victory."

Scourge sneered at him. "StarClan? That's a tail for kits. All of your cats will die because of your foolish beliefs. Besides, if you really believed that StarClan would lead you to victory you would not be afraid to fight BloodClan."

Firestar blinked. "I am not afraid to fight you, I am only saddened by the unnecessary bloodshed that is about to occur.

Scourge hissed at him and turned and stalked off to his Clan. Firestar returned to his at the top of the clearing.

"Well?" Sandstorm demanded. "What were you two talking about?"

"I tried to convince Scourge not to fight but he wouldn't listen to me. He says that BloodClan is moving into the forest regardless. I tried to reason with him but it didn't work…" Firestar trailed off.

Sandstorm nuzzled him affectionately. "There was nothing you could do." She murmured. "He's set on getting this forest. We're going to have to fight him for it."

"May StarClan be with us." Firestar whispered. _We are Firestar. _The sweet voice of Spottedleaf mewed to Firestar in his head._ Never forget that._

…

"Remember, we must fight as one. This battle will be delivered to us from StarClan." Firestar gave his last few words to his warriors and turned to see Scourge let out a battle cry and the BloodClan warriors take off down into the heart of Fourtrees. "LionClan, attack!" Firestar yowled with everything within him.

LionClan surged forward as one and Firestar felt the familiar pelts of Graystripe and Sandstorm pressed up against him as they headed into battle. Memories surged through his mind like a roaring wave. He saw the first time that he met Graystripe, himself hunting with Sandstorm, sneaking past the RiverClan border with Graystripe at his side and the first time Sandstorm confessed her love for him. What if either of them was to die in this battle? Firestar didn't want to think about what that would mean. _Focus on the battle_, he told himself over again. The first lines of the BloodClan cats were almost in striking distance. Firestar bunched the muscles in his legs and propelled himself at the enemy, his claws outstretched.

**One of my chapter finally has some decent length… Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

Firestar sighed, his eyes glazed with anguish. "We lost." He replied simply. "BloodClan was killing too many of our cats, Ashpaw, Frostfur, Longtail, Dustpelt, Thornclaw and those were only from ThunderClan! The other Clans had suffered heavy losses as well. So I had to make the difficult decision to surrender so the Clans would not be destroyed. What other choice did I have?"

For the first time Jayfeather put himself in Firestar's position and he was shocked to find that he blamed the ThunderClan leader less. Jayfeather suddenly had a whole new perspective on Firestar's surrender. Suddenly it seemed more noble than cowardly. Jayfeather felt his fur flush hot with embarrassment. How he had misjudged him!

Firestar continued his story. "After the surrender we fell under the rule of BloodClan. We served them in the forest until Twolegs forced us to move to the lake side." He paused, lost in memory. "So many times I despised my decision." He muttered to no cat in particular. He raised his head and fixed his fiery gaze on the blind cat.

Jayfeather couldn't see, but he felt Firestar's intense look. He shivered unexpactantly.

"But you, Jayfeather and Dovewing, you changed my mind completely." Firestar murmured. "Your sudden rebellion ignited the spark within me. It was obvious to me that StarClan have sent you."

Jayfeather's fur bristled and Dovewing's eyes widened but neither cat said anything.

Firestar flicked his tail impatiently. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now and you're going to help us defeat BloodClan once and for all."

Jayfeather was about to respond when a sudden caterwaul cut him off.

Firestar's eyes widened. "This can't be good." He muttered. "Quick, follow me." He jumped to his feet and headed into the clearing.

…

Tawnypelt stood in the middle of the camp panting heavily. Her fur was matted with blood and deep gashes ran across her sides. She let out another cry. "Firestar!"

Firestar stepped out of his den followed by Jayfeather and Dovewing. "What happened to you?" He demanded.

"BloodClan." Tawnypelt managed.

Firestar's eyes betrayed his fear. "They attacked you? Where? Did you have a patrol with you?"

Tawnypelt nodded feebly. "Yes. I was near the old WindClan border. Yes, the patrol is still fighting BloodClan."

Firestar instinctively kicked into action, taking immediate control of the situation. "Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Birchfall, Sandstorm, Dovewing and Berrynose head to the WindClan border now. I'll be right behind you."

The cats obeyed and immediately took off in the direction of the border. Firestar watched them off and turned to Jayfeather. "I want you to stay here and take care of Tawnypelt."

"But -I" Jayfeather started to protest.

Firestar cut him off. "That's an _order, _Jayfeather."

Jayfeather flicked his ears angrily but said nodded slightly. As Firestar took off after the patrol he had sent Jayfeather called after him, "Be careful Firestar! Your Clan needs you."

…

A tortoiseshell she cat pinned Dovewing to the ground and clawed viciously at her exposed stomach. Searing pain ripped through her with each blow and she tried to free herself to no avail. Thinking quickly she remembered an old trick her mentor had taught her and she went limp as if she had been defeated. The she cat purred and released her grip a little. Dovewing suddenly surged forward and flung the unsuspecting she cat backward. Dovewing continued without hesitation, scoring her claws across the she cat's face twice and sending her running off with a hard bite. Dovewing glanced around to see how her Clanmates were doing.

Next to her, Sandstorm was fending off attacks from a large, brown tabby tom. On the other side of the stream Berrynose wrestled with a ginger tom nearly twice his size. In the middle of the stream, Birchfall grappled with a black tom.

Dovewing realized with a pang of worry that she didn't see Firestar anywhere. She scanned the area again and to her relief spotted him trading attacks with a pale brown tom. Firestar was slowly started to lose his edge and the tom was landing more hits on him. Dovewing hurried over to help him. When she reached the two cats the brown tom had pinned Firestar down and raised his paw for the death strike when Dovewing barreled into him. "No!"

Firestar struggled to his feet and helped Dovewing pin the tom down.

"Stay away from my leader!" Dovewing spat in the toms face as she raked her unsheathed claws across his muzzle. She released her grip and watched with amusement as he scampered away, tail between his legs. Dovewing glanced around to see her Clanmates chasing off the last of the BloodClan cats. She let out a victory screech and the cats around her did the same as well.

She turned to Firestar. "That was amazing! We-"She paused when she looked into his eyes. They were glowing unnaturally green. The sight enveloped her. _It's like a green fire blazing in his eyes!_

She watched in dismay as Firestar's eyes slowly returned to normal and he announced in a deep, booming voice. "Cat's of the clans! Today we proved that we _can _defeat BloodClan. StarClan is on our side and we will be the victor of this war."

**Do the Clans actually have a chance against BloodClan? Maybe….. Maybe not :-) Keep reading to find out!**


	14. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

Jayfeather nodded to Tawnypelt. "Alright, you've been in my den recovering for the past few days now. I think you're good to return to your regular duties."

Tawnypelt dipped her head to him. "Thank you Jayfeather."

Jayfeather shrugged. "It's my job." He said simply.

Tawnypelt turned and walked out of his den. Jayfeather watched her leaving the camp, but right before she was out of sight another cat came barreling through the entrance nearly knocking Tawnypelt off her feet. "Watch it, mousebrain!" She hissed.

The cat ignored her and instead slowly came to a stop next to Jayfeather. "They're coming!" He mewed, his eyes wide with fear.

"Who's coming, Foxleap?" Jayfeather demanded.

"BloodClan." Foxleap whispered ominously.

Jayfeather's fur bristled. _We can't afford to fight them in our camp! We have the elders and the queens and the kits here! _"Go fetch Firestar." He commanded.

Foxleap nodded and scurried off.

…

"Scourge, what are you doing here?" Firestar asked calmly.

"I come here in peace." Scourge replied. "I only came here to tell you that I wish to end this war quickly, so our Clans must fight tomorrow at sunhigh at the Island. The less time we waste the better."

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "And what if I refuse to fight you there?"

Scourge shrugged. "Then I will take my Clan and march them into your camp to destroy all of you."

"Why don't we just kill him now?" Cloudtail called out from a group of cluttered ThunderClan warriors.

Firestar silenced him with a lash of his tail. "Scourge comes here in peace. We will not attack him." He growled. Turning back to Scourge he mewed, "We will fight tomorrow at the Island."

Scourge turned to his warriors. "Return to camp." He ordered. The cats obeyed and headed out of the ThunderClan camp. Scourge turned to look at Firestar, "Tomorrow will be your end." He promised darkly.

"StarClan has already delivered us the battle." Firestar returned.

Scourge chuckled. "Brave words, but there is no truth to them."

…

Jayfeather sat at the edge of the lake, trying to take in the scenery around him. _This may be the last time that I ever come here. _He realized with a shock. _I could die tomorrow. We could all die tomorrow. _He shook his head to clear it. StarClan had promised them victory and he was already second-guessing them. He still couldn't shake off the feeling of impending doom in his gut.

"Something wrong?" A voice asked behind Jayfeather.

Jayfeather jumped. "Why did you sneak up on me?" Jayfeather snapped.

The cat let out a _mrow_ of laughter "I was just checking up on you."

Jayfeather suddenly recognized the cat's voice. "Lionblaze!" He exclaimed.

"Déjà vu, much?" Lionblaze mewed.

Jayfeather nodded. "It seems like seasons has gone by since we last were here." He murmured.

Lionblaze nudged him affectionately. "So, how are you holding up without me?"

"Well enough, I suppose." Jayfeather mewed. "I do miss you badly though.

"I miss you to." Lionblaze mewed sympathetically.

Jayfeather brightened up a little. "But that's alright, we'll be back together once we defeat BloodClan and return to our own universe."

"I suppose so." Lionblaze mewed distractedly.

Jayfeather's eyes narrowed. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing." Lionblaze pawed at the ground embarrassedly.

"I thought StarClan cats were supposed to be all powerful?" Jayfeather teased.

"I'm worried about you." Lionblaze confessed. "What if you or Dovewing dies in the battle tomorrow?"

"Then we'll come back when we go back to our universe." Jayfeather replied, a note of irritancy in his voice.

"But what if we don't go back to our own universe!" Lionblaze pointed out.

"We will." Jayfeather mewed confidently.

Lionblaze sighed. "Please be careful anyway. Don't get involved in any of the fighting."

Jayfeather opened his mouth to argue but realized Lionblaze had a point. Jayfeather wouldn't be much help in a battle, being blind and all. "I suppose so." He mewed through gritted teeth.

Lionblaze relaxed a little. "Thank you, Jayfeather." He mewed.

Jayfeather shrugged. "Whatever, I'm still going to be near the battle to help with the wounded."

"No cat should think that the mighty Jayfeather is a coward!" Lionblaze teased.

"At least I didn't off and get myself killed." Jayfeather retorted.

The smile faded from Lionblaze's face. "I died for a good cause, you realize that don't you?"

Jayfeather frowned. "Right now, I'm not so sure." He admitted. "All I know is that tomorrow I might die for it too."

**Sorry for the long delay on the story guys! I've been really busy lately and I find it harder to continue to write this story with each chapter. But don't worry; I will finish this story if it kills me! On a side note, thank you EternalStrom for the idea of having Lionblaze have a chat with Jayfeather. I'd already thought of doing it before but I couldn't decide whether or not I should do it but your comment made me decide to put it in. Thanks for all the feedback! **


	15. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

Firestar looked out at the cats gathered before him. Cats from all Clans were there; ready to fight BloodClan to the death if necessary. _This is just like last time. _He thought with a sudden pang of realization. _Except this time _we _will be the victors. _

Overheard dark rain clouds gathered. Lightning cackled in the distance and thunder rumbled loudly. The storm was going to break during the battle. "Not good weather for a battle." Firestar observed.

"Are you alright, Firestar?" Jayfeather mewed from behind the ginger cat.

Firestar nodded. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"You would be a fool not to be." Jayfeather reassured him.

"But what if we lose again?" Firestar murmured. "The Clans would be gone forever…"

"You know that's a bunch of nonsense!" Jayfeather mewed sternly. "StarClan will deliver us this battle."

Firestar tipped his head to the side. "Like last time?"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Firestar what happened is the past is done. You must have faith in StarClan _now_."

Firestar nodded slowly. "You are very wise for such a young cat." He mewed.

Jayfeather scuffed at the ground in front of him embarrassedly. "I guess I've learned a thing or two from being so close to StarClan."

"Let's hope they don't let us down now."

…

The sound of many cats approaching from the other side of Island came suddenly to Dovewing. "Firestar, BloodClan are coming!" She called out to her leader.

Before Firestar had time to reply cats began to line up on the opposite of the clearing. Dovewing searched amongst them for Scourge and then spotted him. The small black cat nudged his way to the front of his cats so that he stood in front of all of them. He raised one paw and signaled with it and the BloodClan cats let out battle cries and raced at the Clan cats.

"Warriors, attack!" Firestar yowled.

Adrenaline coursed through Dovewing. She let out the loudest caterwaul she could manage and raced down to meet the BloodClan cats.

A slender black she-cat snarled at Dovewing and leaped at her. Dovewing dodged to the side and the she-cat missed her by inches. She saw her enemy stumble awkwardly as she landed and flew herself at the BloodClan cat. Dovewing bowled into the cat and easily pinned her down. She held her down with one paw and with the other scored her claws across the cats muzzle multiple times. The she-cat let out an agonized cry and Dovewing released her. The she-cat fled, spitting curses at Dovewing.

Dovewing flicked her tail victoriously and turned to see how her Clanmates were doing. To her dismay the Clan cats seemed to be losing the fight.

Mistyfoot struggled viciously with a white tom nearly twice her size. For a second she had him pinned down only for the tom to surge up suddenly and knock her back.

Tigerheart blocked several attacks from a scary looking muscular gray tom when suddenly another brown she-cat leaped on him from behind.

Brambleclaw circled with a speckled brown tom. The tom snarled at him and leaped. Brambleclaw let out a grunt as the larger cat landed on him and he fought desperately to free himself from the BloodClan cats grip.

Onewhisker lay beneath a ginger tom weakly. The tom snarled something at him and dug his fangs into Onewhisker's neck.

"No!" Dovewing screeched and she launched herself at Onewhisker's attacker. She easily knocked the other cat other and sent him running with a few scratches to remember her by. Dovewing turned to Onewhisker. "Are you alright?" She asked anxiously.

Onewhisker tried to reply, but only blood gurgled out of his throat. His head lay limp and his eyes glazed over.

Dovewing tried to push back the wave of nausea coming over her.

"I-is he dead?" A voice mewed beside her.

Dovewing turned to the newcomer, it was Heathertail. She nodded grimly. "I'm sorry."

Heathertail let out a small cry and buried herself in her leader's fur.

Dovewing nudged her gently. "Come on, we have a battle to fight."

Heathertail stared into Dovewing's eyes, her gaze full of sadness. "A battle that we are losing."

Dovewing realized with a sickening feeling that the WindClan cat was right. "We still have to-" She stopped suddenly. "Heathertail I know how we can win this battle!"

"How?" Heathertail demanded.

"You know how you can summon cats from StarClan?" Dovewing mewed quickly.

"I can summon _one _cat from StarClan." Heathertail corrected her.

"Well, I need you to summon as many as you can." Dovewing replied.

Heathertail's eyes widened. "But I can only summon one."

"I still need you to try, Heathertail!" Dovewing mewed impatiently. "The fate of the Clans depends on it!"

Heathertail looked stricken for a second, but then she nodded shakily. "Alright, I guess I'll try." She closed her eyes and focused intensely.

_Please work! _Dovewing prayed silently.

There was a sudden bright flash that stunned all the cats in the clearing. When Dovewing opened her eyes again, her mouth gaped at what she saw.

Scattered throughout the clearing were powerful looking cats with stars entangled in their fur. "Run. Leave this territory now or suffer the consequences of your actions." One of them boomed in a deep voice.

Dovewing's heart leaped when she recognized the cat. _Lionblaze!_

The BloodClan cats exchanged fearful glances and started to flee from the clearing. Soon only Scourge remained.

"Scourge, the same applies for you. Leave now or you will die." Firestar commanded.

Scourge shot him a look of pure hatred and fury. "You think you can scare me off that easily?" He spat. "Well think again. I never come to a battle unprepared." When he finished speaking a dark cloud formed behind him. Out of the dark cloud came cats that appeared incredibly menacing. "I'd like you to meet my friends." Scourge mewed in an almost friendly tone. "The cats of the Dark Forest."

Dovewing's heart froze. A chill covered her spine. She was now witnessing a greater evil than any other cat before ever had.

Out of the Dark Forest cats one cat stepped forward. He appeared to be their leader. Dovewing could see why, he was a massive dark brown tabby tom that was broad shouldered. He walked with the air of a Clan leader but Dovewing could see arrogance in him also.

"You're mine, kittypet." Tigerstar snarled.

**Suspense! :O**


	16. Chapter Thirteen

**To Ally1998: Thank you for pointing out the mistake with Dustpelt! I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't told me. I went back and fixed that chapter, hopefully I don't make a mistake like that again!**

**Chapter 13**

Firestar stood rigidly, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. Dovewing had never seen her leader looking so afraid. But he soon recovered and slowly started stalking forward towards Tigerstar, his fur bristling.

Tigerstar looked down at Firestar, his face stretched in a cruel smile. Instead of attacking him though, Tigerstar turned around and started walking towards Scourge.

Scourge started to backpedal slowly. "What are you doing?" He demanded in a shaky tone.

Tigerstar's eyes gleamed with hatred. "I'm getting my revenge, Scourge."

"I've done exactly as you've told me, Tigerstar." Scourge protested. "What do you mean by "revenge"?"

"You killed me, so now I'm going to kill you." Tigerstar growled, still advancing on the smaller cat.

Scourge's eyes grew wide with fear. "B-but I wasn't the one who killed you! It was my father. You can't blame me for what he did."

Tigerstar chuckled. "You're right, what was I thinking?"

Something about Tigerstar's tone made Dovewing shiver. He was up to something, she knew it.

Scourge's fur lay flat and he relaxed a little. "Thank you-"

Scourge's voice was cut short as Tigerstar flung himself at the small black tom, nearly crushing him. He easily pinned Scourge down; Scourge's feeble attempts at escaping were pointless. Tigerstar leaned over and hissed in his ear, "You may not have killed me, but I will not share this territory with any cat!" He sunk his teeth into Scourge's neck.

Scourge let out an agonized cry and he lashed out desperately, trying to free himself from Tigerstar's grip. "You, you used me." His mew was barely above a whisper.

Tigerstar released his grip on Scourge and blood flowed out of the wound like a river. Scourge's head now hung back limply, his eyes glazed with death. Tigerstar stood up; his muzzle enveloped completely in blood, and snapped the command. "Attack!"

Immediately the Dark Forest cats sprang up and rushed forward. Dovewing braced herself for battle, but before she or any other Clan cat could move, the cats of StarClan had intercepted the Dark Forest cats.

Dovewing's eyes grew wide with awe when she saw the two groups of cats meet. She was seeing an amazing display of power that she had never experienced before, even when she was using her power. Dovewing swept her head back and forth searching for one cat in particular. Then she found him. _Lionblaze!_

Lionblaze was trading blows viciously with Darkstripe. The dark-gray tabby swiped at Lionblaze but his claws met empty air when Lionblaze dodged nimbly to one side. Lionblaze then lowered his shoulder and rammed into Darkstripe, knocking him off balance. Lionblaze took advantage of this immediately, leaping at Darkstripe with claws extended. Darkstripe let out a grunt as he fell to the ground awkwardly. Lionblaze finished him off with a quick blow.

To Dovewing's surprise, Darkstripe's body vanished. One second it had laid there, lifelessly and the next it was simply gone. Dovewing noticed that the StarClan cats were winning the fight easily. In fact, many of them seemed untouched. Whenever a Dark Forest cat fell dead, its body would vanish.

Soon only StarClan cats remained standing. The battle had been won! Dovewing realized with a pang of relief that not a single cat from StarClan had died. _That was amazing. _Shethought to herself.

"Tigerstar's getting away!" Firestar yowled suddenly.

Dovewing turned abruptly and noticed him racing off toward the other side of the clearing. _This is going to end badly…_

…

"Stop right there, Tigerstar." Firestar snarled.

Tigerstar stopped and turned to face Firestar, his eyes burning with fury. "You were a fool to come after me." He spat. "Now you will die!" He leaped at Firestar.

The move took Firestar completely off guard. Tigerstar landed on him heavily and knocked him over. The dark tabby now had him pinned down. Firestar kicked at Tigerstar, trying to get him to release his grip, but Tigerstar seemed unfazed.

"Tell StarClan I say hello!" Tigerstar sneered and he flashed his claws over Firestar's throat.

Dovewing watched from a short distance away in disbelief. _Please get up, Firestar. _She begged silently. But Firestar did not stand up, he was dead.

Tigerstar stood over Firestar's body, panting heavily. Completely oblivious to Dovewing's presence.

Rage started to build up in Dovewing's chest. This cat had just murdered her leader, and he was also the reason behind Lionblaze's death! She pushed away any feeling of fear that remained and slowly started to creep up on Tigerstar.

Tigerstar turned around at the last second to see Dovewing. His eyes wide with surprise as Dovewing launched herself at him and bowled him over.

Dovewing now sat on top of Tigerstar pinning him down. She unsheathed her claws and raked them over Tigerstar repeatedly, letting her anger take control of her. With each blow Tigerstar become weaker and weaker until he was clinging to life by a thin thread. Dovewing stopped her attack so she could get a good look at him. His fur was matted with blood to the point where he was almost unrecognizable. He seemed so weak now, only a shell of the cat he had been a short while ago. Dovewing looked into his eyes and saw only raw hatred in them. She knew what she had to do. "This is for you, Lionblaze." She whispered and sunk her teeth into his neck.


	17. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

"Dovewing, are you paying any attention to me at all?"

Dovewing blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry Jayfeather. I guess I was just zoning out." A day had passed after the brutal battle with BloodClan. The Clans had returned to their own territories and had remarked their borders. It appeared as if Clan life would continue as normal soon.

Jayfeather let out an exasperated sigh. "I asked you if you're feeling alright. Ever since the battle yesterday you've been acting strange."

"I'm fine." Dovewing mewed distractedly.

"I heard what you did." Jayfeather's voice was suddenly soft. "It was very brave of you, you should be proud of yourself."

Dovewing shrugged. "I guess."

Both cats stood in an awkward silence until Dovewing turned to leave. "I'm going hunting."

Jayfeather gave her a concerned look. "Make sure you're careful." He warned. "Some of the BloodClan cats might still be lurking around."

"I doubt it." Dovewing mewed skeptically. She cut Jayfeather off before he could protest, "But I'll still be careful."

Jayfeather nodded and listened as the she-cat slowly padded away.

"She's feeling bad about having killed Tigerstar." A voice behind Jayfeather murmured.

Jayfeather turned to face the newcomer. "I don't understand her, Spottedleaf. I would've given anything to sink my claws into him."

Spottedleaf tipped her head to the side. "Dovewing had never killed a cat before that." She pointed out. "Killing can be very burdening to some cats."

"I suppose she'll just have to get over it." Jayfeather mewed. "It'll be easier for her when we get home."

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk with you about that, Jayfeather." Spottedleaf pawed at the ground nervously.

Jayfeather's eyes narrowed. "What about it?" He asked suspiciously.

Spottedleaf sighed. "I'm not going to send you back."

Jayfeather's fur bristled. "What!" He nearly yowled. "Why not?"

Spottedleaf frowned. "In this reality, the Dark Forest has been defeated. In your reality they haven't."

"Then we'll defeat them in our reality too." Jayfeather growled.

Spottedleaf shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Jayfeather but I don't want to risk it."

"I can't believe you!" Jayfeather spat at Spottedleaf. "You sent us here so we would defeat the Dark Forest. You knew that Lionblaze and the others would die, but you didn't care! You sent us here anyway and now I've lost Lionblaze forever…"

Spottedleaf took a step towards him. "Jayfeather-"

"Get away from me!" Jayfeather cut her off. He turned around and raced off into the forest.

…

Jayfeather finally slowed down. He sat down next to a tree, panting heavily.

"Jayfeather? Are you all alright?" He heard Lionblaze mew.

Jayfeather shook his head. "No, I'm not alright!" He hissed.

Lionblaze took a step backward, surprised by Jayfeather's hostility. "What's wrong?"

Jayfeather repeated what Spottedleaf had said to him to Lionblaze. "After that, I ran away and then you showed up." Jayfeather concluded.

Lionblaze pressed his head to Jayfeather's muzzle affectionately. "I'm sorry it has to be like this."

Jayfeather recoiled from him. "But there's got to be something we can do!" Jayfeather insisted.

Lionblaze hesitated. "No, there's nothing we can do."

Jayfeather sprang to his feet, his eyes burning angrily. "You're lying to me!" He snapped. "You know of a way we can get home."

Lionblaze shrugged. "Why do you want to go back so badly?" He asked.

"I just want things to go back to normal." Jayfeather whispered. "I don't want you to be dead."

"I know." Lionblaze meowed sympathetically. "But you're going to have to get along without me."

Jayfeather shook his head fiercely. "No I don't! I know there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

Lionblaze sighed. "You're a stubborn furball." He mewed, a hint of amusement in his tone. "I can send you back."

Jayfeather's eyes lit up and he let out a triumphant yowl. "That's great Lionblaze! Let's go back right now."

"There could be some side effects though." Lionblaze warned. "I might accidentally send us back in time."

Jayfeather shrugged.

"We would also likely lose all memory of what happened in this universe." Lionblaze continued. "And we also might die."

"If we died then I'd be in StarClan with you." Jayfeather pointed out.

Lionblaze couldn't argue with that. "You're sure that you want to do this?" He asked one last time. "Everything that Spottedleaf told you is true; we'd have to face the Dark Forest again."

"We know who the fourth cat is though, Heathertail." Jayfeather mewed impatiently.

Lionblaze shook his head in disbelief. "Is there any way I could convince you not to do this?"

"No." Jayfeather mewed confidently. "Send us back."

"Fine."


	18. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15**

Lionblaze closed his eyes, focusing intensely. He could only hope that nothing could go wrong.

"What are you waiting for?" Jayfeather demanded.

Lionblaze silenced him with the lash of his tail. In the distance Lionblaze could hear cats approaching they were yowling something. He hesitated slightly when he heard what it was.

"Lionblaze stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

…

Spottedleaf raced forward at Lionblaze, determined to stop him no matter what. She bunched her leg muscles and launched herself at him. Right before she made contact with him, Lionblaze and Jayfeather vanished. "No!" Spottedleaf cried.

Oakheart padded up next to her, panting. "That's bad luck that you didn't catch them in time." He commented.

Spottedleaf turned on him, eyes blazing. "You don't get it do you?" She snarled. "This was my only chance to stop them, we're done now." She crumpled, defeated.

Oakheart lay down next to her and started licking her fur gently in an attempt to calm her down. "It's alright," his tone was soft. "We'll just have to defeat the Dark Forest again. We can do it!"

Spottedleaf shook her head sadly. "You don't get it do you?" her voice was barely above a whisper. "Lionblaze sent the three of them back but there might be side effects."

Oakheart's face was blank.

Spottedleaf let out an exaggerated sigh. "They might have gone back in time and forgotten all the events of this universe."

"That would be a good thing." Oakheart pointed out.

Spottedleaf shook her head sharply. "No it wouldn't be. If they forget so will we."

Oakheart shrugged. "I don't see how that's an issue for us."

"Stupid furball!" Spottedleaf hissed. "If we forget then when we'll send them here again with no knowledge of what happened!"

Oakheart's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Then the same events will happen over and over again forever." He leaped to his feet. "We have to do something!"

Spottedleaf's eyes brimmed with sadness. "There's nothing we can do."

...

A small gray colored tom sat alone at the edge of a lake. He sat in total silence, he was completely still. The tom's pale, sightless blue eyes stared out across the lake. He couldn't see, but he could sense his surroundings; the waves lapping quietly against the shoreline, the thick forest behind him full of life, the mingled scents of other cats that had come and gone throughout the course of the day, and most importantly the scent of a cat approaching from behind.

The tom spun around abruptly. "What do you want?" He hissed.

The cat that was approaching him stopped. "Calm down Jayfeather I just came down here to check on you."

Jayfeather shook his head. "I may be blind but I can take care of myself, you of all cats should know that Lionblaze."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "You've been gone a long time, your being blind has nothing to do with me checking up on you."

Jayfeather nodded reluctantly. "I know, I'm just not in a very good mood right now, okay?"

Lionblaze frowned. "Why?"

Jayfeather faced the lake again. "Something bad is coming. I can sense it."

Lionblaze sat down next to Jayfeather. "Well whatever it is, we can handle it, right? I mean, we are 'The Three' after all."

"This is bigger than us!" Jayfeather snapped.

Lionblaze was really concerned now. "What could be bigger than us? StarClan prophesied about us!"

Jayfeather's expression was ominous. "I don't know." He admitted. "But whatever it is, it may be the end of us. All of us."

…

Dovewing tossed back and forth in her nest. "No! No!" She cried out.

Next to her Lionblaze woke up and moaned. _It's the middle of the night for StarClan's sake!_He nudged the she-cat gently. "Dovewing! Dovewing wake up!" He whispered sharply.

Slowly, Dovewing's eyes blinked open. "Lionblaze? Oh, thank StarClan it was just a dream…"

Lionblaze looked at Dovewing intently. "Bad dream I'm assuming?"

Dovewing nodded sharply. "Yes, I can't really remember it though, all I know is that it was horrible very, very horrible. I've never experienced anything so…so," she struggled for the proper word to use. "So evil. Just pure evil."

Lionblaze sighed. "First Jayfeather and now you?"

Dovewing sat up straight. "Jayfeather had a bad dream to?"

"Not exactly, come outside so we don't wake anyone else up and I'll explain."

…

"He says it may destroy everyone." Lionblaze finished recapping his conversation earlier with Jayfeather.

Dovewing just sat there with her mouth gaping. Lionblaze noticed her eyes were as wide as the full moon. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he's just being paranoid." He tried to reassure here.

Dovewing shook her head. "No, my dream… It must have been a sign from StarClan!"

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "You're just as bad as Jayfeather." He complained. "Here, follow me to his den so we can get this settled."

…

"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze called out quietly. There was no response. "Hm. He must be out. See if you can find him Dovewing."

Dovewing nodded and cast her senses out into the forest.

"Where is he?" Lionblaze demanded.

"I haven't found him yet." Dovewing snapped. "Be patient!"

Lionblaze sat down trying to calm himself down. _Look at yourself; you've turned into a nervous wreck over something that doesn't even make sense. Calm down._

"I found him!" Dovewing exclaimed. "He's at the Moonpool."

"What in StarClan's name is he doing there in the middle of the night?" Lionblaze muttered.

Dovewing started out of the camp quickly. "Come on!" She called over her shoulder to Lionblaze.

He sighed and followed her.

…

Jayfeather stared fixedly into the Moonpool. "Come on StarClan." He murmured. "Show me something."

"Jayfeather!" Dovewing called from behind Jayfeather.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and turned around. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Dovewing stopped and Lionblaze appeared behind her. "What are _you_doing here?" She retorted.

Jayfeather returned his sightless gaze to the Moonpool. "I'm looking for a sign from StarClan." He replied.

"Oh," was all that Dovewing said. "Well-"

She was cut off suddenly by the sound of swirling water. All three of the cats gasped. The water in the Moonpool had formed into a whirlpool!

"Careful." Lionblaze warned. But that was all he could say before all three cats were suddenly snatched into the whirlpool. The water slowly stopped spinning and returned to its original calm state.

The forest was silent. Unknowing that everything was about to change.

**And that's the end…. sort of; if you want to keep reading read chapter 1. **

**I want to thank all of you guys who have supported me this whole time, if it hadn't been for you guys there's no way I would have finished this story. Thanks to the following individuals: Lunara the ara, Pokemon Warrior Mew, SharpWhisper, Ally1998, Newlife of thunderclan, EternalStorm, dragonrider, Dawnfrost10, springstar11, shadowstar92, xXx. Wolf Shadow .xXx, ScourgeloverBirdwing, sunpaw, Jayfeatherisawesomness, TalenfootandRipplestream4Ever, Fred50208, SilverWolf716 and Flint. If it weren't for you guys there's no way I would have finished this story, you're support and positive comments were what kept me going and I can't thank you guys enough for it. If you guys enjoyed this story please put me on your author alert list because I'm going to be coming out with much more stuff later and I promise the quality will be waaaaay better than it was in this story. **

**My next story coming out is going to be called Blind Rage. I'll release more details about it a week prior to release. Right now I need someone who can be a Beta Reader for it. If any of you guys are interested please send me a PM. I'd really like someone who has good grammar skills, but more importantly I'd like someone who has a lot of knowledge about the Warriors series in general.**

**Once again thanks everyone for your support, if you liked this story add me to your author alert list so you can read some of my upcoming stories. I hope you guys enjoyed this story!**


	19. AN 2

**Hello everyone! This is just a little short note I wanted to add so I could inform you guys that I'm going to make a sequel to BloodClan's Rising! I'm not quite sure yet what it will be titled or how the plot will go but I'll work on it. I'm sorry to say that it's going to be a while before it comes out. First I'm going to write Blind Rage. I just wanted to let you guys know that I **_**will **_**make a sequel. I'll try to get working on it as soon as possible.**


End file.
